Coming Home
by Irish-Lullaby
Summary: All Castiel wants to do is go home, this is his homecoming. Rated T for a few F-bombs.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did things would have been so much different this season. All characters belong to Kripke and the gang. The song belongs to Diddy.

**Author's Note:** I kind of needed this, I've heard rumors Misha isn't signed for season 7 and that there will be a death in the finale and it all made me depressed so this is what you get. If I had to keep it with the show this is how it would end for me. Some of the characters seem out of character, especially Dean you'll just need to forgive me for that. Anyway, depending on how the season ends it may be the last time I watch Supernatural, which makes me a little sad, but I've been so frustrated with this season. I'm holding out hope though, anyway its unbeta so if there are any horrible mistakes please let me know and I'll edited it. Its short and sweet, which is what I wanted.

Coming Home

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world _

_I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom waits _

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming_

Castiel stood outside of Bobby Singer's home, the house exactly how he last saw it. The only improvements were the Enochian sigils that cover the windows. They had fixed the mistakes, and had any angel attempted to get into the house they would have been unable to.

But Castiel wasn't an angel anymore. He was once again human. This time he welcomed it, the weight of the no longer on his shoulders. Raphael had been defeated. Against all odds Castiel defeated the Archangel, and as one final price to pay Castiel lost his grace. But it didn't matter anymore he lost his friends because he let a demon manipulate him. Castiel should have gone to Dean that day, the day where the Righteous Man was raking leaves. But he didn't.

Dean's last words to him still haunted him, Castiel had no doubt that Dean would have found way to stop him, probably researching a way as Castiel stood outside. Cas snorted it would be easy now; Dean would just need to shoot him. Castiel slowly approached the front door; behind it laid the only family he had left. The other angels once again shunned him; he was after all fallen and had made a deal with a demon. He could only hope that he could be forgiven by his human brothers for everything he put them through these last two years.

For being too confident and not realizing he left Sam behind in the Cage, until it was too late. For turning from his brother and to a demon, for poking the beehive that was Purgatory. And most of all for failing his friends so badly that they know believed they had to stop him.

Hesitantly, Cas raised his fist and knocked on the door, a first for someone who used to just pop in. He heard the sound of heavy booted feet approach the door, and for a brief moment considered running. But he had nowhere else to go, and he doubted he could live as a human on his own. Besides this was home. Or at least he hoped that it could still be his home. If not, well Castiel wasn't really sure where he'd go.

The door opened and Sam stared at him in a looked that was half confused half wary. For a small moment they just stared at each other, not saying anything not moving just sizing each other up.

"I'm sorry Sam" Cas spoke for the first time, the words coming out freely and genuine. Cas felt his now beating human heart sink at the thought that this maybe the closest he'd ever get, and if it was he needed to at least let one of them know he was apologetic.

Sam sighed "for what CasTIEL" Cas flinched as Sam emphasized his whole name.

"Everything, I don't even know where to begin I just I am sorry." Cas shifted as he felt Sam's thoughtful gaze on him. "You fell, you're human again." It was a statement not a question. Cas nodded and Sam sighed as he opened to the door to let Cas in.

Cas meekly walked in and followed Sam to Booby's living room/ study. Where both Dean and Bobby were. The two men stood quickly when they saw Castiel behind Sam. "He's human" Sam said out loud as if this explained everything, and in a way it did.

"Well that's just fucking fantastic, isn't Bobby?" Dean sneered, "So what Raphael kicked your feathery ass human and you come crawling back. Sorry buddy, you turned your back on us, so you don't get to come back here"

"Raphael's dead, so is Crowley" Cas mumbled, he halfway wondered if this is what judgment day to humans felt like. "Crowley summed Raphael to destroy me, I used what was left of the human souls and my grace to kill them both. It has left me human."

There was a silence in the room at this revelation. Nobody moved just stared at Cas, who found he was fidgeting more often then not. It was like those who had once been his allies and friends were scrutinizing him.

"Doesn't explain what you're doin here boy" Came Bobby's gruff voice. For the second time that day Cas's heart sank, coming here was a mistake, it was worse then he ever thought.

"I just…I guess I needed to apologize to you. I'm sorry for everything. Its probably not enough but I'm just sorry. I should have done things so differently, but…"

Just then he was cut off, because at that very moment Dean was on him and for a second Cas yet again flinched before he realized Dean wasn't attacking him but had his arms wrapped around Cas shoulders. Dean was hugging him. After Cas realized this he slowly relaxed and returned the gesture. There was a tightness that felt like it came behind his eyes and Cas sniffed. When Dean pulled away, Dean himself had watery eyes, "its okay Cas" Dean gruffed out. Cas nodded and felt Sam pat him on the shoulder.

Bobby walked over and squeezed his shoulder as he said the words Cas had hoped to hear "welcome home son."

_I'm back where I belong_

_I've never felt so strong_

_I'm feeling like there's nothing I cant try. _


End file.
